


The Offer You Can't Refuse

by Missy



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Horseback Riding, Post-Canon, Rhyming, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Inigo makes Fezzik an offer as they ride off into the sunset in pursuit of their future after rescuing Buttercup from Humperdinck's castle.





	The Offer You Can't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hilandmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilandmum/gifts).



“Fezzik,” said Inigo, “I’ve been thinking.” 

“As long as you’re not doing it while you’re drinking!” said Fezzik merrily. He clicked his tongue at his horse, urging it to move a bit faster.

“– how would you feel about being the first mate of the Revenge?”

“Yes if we don’t have to go to Stonehenge!” said Fezzik.

“Inigo, I never asked you,” Westley said, “but why do you sometimes speak in rhyme?"

“Because we do it all the time!” they said together, and raced ahead.

Westley shook his head. “Strange men,” he said to Buttercup.

“Wonderful men,” she corrected him happily.


End file.
